


The Warmth of Ice

by thebookwasbetter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual depiction, F/M, Masturbation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwasbetter/pseuds/thebookwasbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of making out, Jack looks down to notice all the puddles. Sexy scene for Jack Frost and the Hearth goddess. Crossover of Percy Jackson and the Olympians with The Rise of The Guardians. Jack X Hestia.  This fic will entail a bit of citrus, or a growing lemon, if you know what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of Ice

"Huh my kissing skills are that good then, just look how wet I made you," he says with a smirk in the midst of kisses, as he glances down to the dampness between the two immortals feet.

The water slowly sinks into the sand beneath them, as the waves of the beach allows for a frigidness to enter the air. The sun before them starts to make its slow descent to darken the sky, from its current blue to purple.

“Don’t flatter yourself... you know you're the one turned on. What’s that spot on your pants?" she implies with mock shock. The goddess of the hearth, Hestia, teases the guardian of winter, Jack Frost, with a playful gleam in her otherwise warm eyes.

Jack however doesn't fall for her ploy, but instead stops his cascade of kisses down her neck to look at her with longing heat for such cold eyes.

“You’re right, you do turn me on. You light a fire within this frozen shell, but I refuse to admit that I’m the one wet enough to make puddles here."

“Well ice does turn into water when near an incredibly hot flame. But if you are so certain, then why don't you come find out just how wet I am?"

Jack’s heart froze colder than any ice he’d ever made as he saw the lustful look in her eye. Technically Hestia wasn’t a hot flame, but rather the warmth that keeps a fire going. Not to say his girlfriend wasn’t hot, what with her changing forms, But Jack also saw to her an effortless coolness that really attracted him more than any other of her physical features.

She preferred with Jack though to be in her natural adult form, with her warm brown eyes, as well as equally brown hair forming ringlets around her beautiful and honest face. That was exactly what brought beauty to Jack’s eyes, this natural humble demeanor about her. Yes, he wouldn’t call her hot, because the heat always bothered him anyway, but the warmth and easy happiness that she possessed throughout her whole essence is what he found so incredibly beautiful, that even the way the moon reflected in the clear blackness of night couldn’t even begin to compare to. Besides, with his windswept white locks, mischievous grin, and ice speckled hoodie, Jack looked like a rowdy teenager with someone to elegant to ever be in his league. But opposites in this case really did attract to a frightening degree.

She and the ice prince, as she so dubbed him, had been together for just over two months, after a run-in over a small town. It still completely shocked him how Hestia and he managed to find love together. Not because of the fact that they were so different, although that certainly added to it, but because of the sheer fact of all that stood between them when they first met. To think that they would have ever ended up together after their initial argument, and scuffle, over whether a town should stay under its cold weather longer than it had already endured. They eventually came to a compromise on the settlement, but only after having escalated to unnecessary physical fighting. Eventually both Olympus and the guardians had forced the two to work together on numerous projects to never allow for such calamities to arise again, neither party ever guessing such an outcome to be possible between the two. For the Oracle of Delphi to be surprised certainly became an event to never be forgotten.

However, the fact that she was a virgin goddess, breaking the rules as she was to be with Jack, her boldness surprised him thoroughly. Then again fire and ice seemed to bring out the worst in each other of what they were meant to be, so being the people pleaser that he was he decided to appease to her slowly growing needs that were becoming apparent in both of them.

Before he could think of talking himself out of it, or even contemplate the scientific possibilities of this working, he slowly moved his hand from the back of her neck to slide down to her shoulders, her beautiful bare arms, her waste, her hip and finally slid his hand past the hem of her pants to feel what made her a women.

His fingers traced her inner thigh for a moment and then lingered were they were; stopping he looked up to seek approval to go further. Anticipation and longing were evident in the Hearths features as her eyes blazed with a passion that would put flames to shame. She slowly moved her hips forward, showing her impatience at his immobility, and jack took this as his cue to continue. He moved his hand from her thigh to stroke her mound, still teasing her, and nervous himself. A deep blush was slowly creeping over Hestia’s face, she was obviously becoming shy and embarrassed by her own persistence, but her desires were slowly growing stronger, so she bucked her hips forward once more with the smallest moan of desperate longing escaping her petal peak lips. That tiny sound alone was almost enough to bring Jack to his knees because it showed just how desperately she wanted him.

Finally, much to the Hearth goddess’s relief, frosty fingers slid their way down and into her dampening lips.

She was wet enough that his fingers could easily slip into her core, but he was unsure of breaking her virginity status so instead opted for tickling her precious bulb of nerves. She immediately jumped and tilted her head back in pleasure as his fingers began working her clitoris in different ways.

Jack was completely inexperienced as to how the female body worked as far as pleasure goes, so he payed close attention to the Hearth’s face for signs on how he was doing. His fingers drifted to different positions searching for her sweet spot.

Her face twisted in pain as his fingers went up to her slit and touched her clit directly. He kissed her cheek in apology, but continued to the skin surrounding her sensitive bud.  
"There, that’s it." she breathed out hotly arching her back.

He started moving his fingers rhythmically in her chosen area and watched as her face scrunched up in pure pleasure. The blush on her cheeks was growing deeper and sweat was beginning to bead her face as her pleasure grew.

She was meek, quiet, shy, and obviously new to these feelings, but slowly she began to open up and started to slowly moan as Jack’s fingers picked up in pace, taking advantage of her wet insides. The grip she had around his neck grew tighter as she was begging to reach her climax.

"Oh, please don't stop... I’m so, so close," her breathing was beginning to become uneven and ragged as she grew closer to ecstasy all from Jack’s hand. "Please, please,"  
Jack quickened his pace even more, he too beginning to sweat, so turned on by her cries of need.

She was so close, they both knew it, her hands grew tighter, her breathing was hitched, and her face was hotter than usual most probably just as red as it felt, but she didn't care for she was so close to feeling pure bliss thanks to the one man she loved. Although, that last comment might have just been the sex talking, but she would dwell on it later. For now, all she felt was a building pleasure in her hips.

A knot formed in her stomach ready to explode, she was almost there, just a few more strokes. Her body stiffened in anticipation almost making it hard to breath, and then, and then... nothing. It stopped, everything stopped. There was no movement, nothing, it was like Jack just vanished, but she was still holding him securely in her arms.  
NO! This can’t be happening she was so close why would he do this to her. She opened her eyes still breathing hard, and face going red in anger as her eyes lifted to meet Jack’s face.

What she saw was Jack looking incredibly dubious as he gazed upon his raised arm that no longer had a hand attached to it.

"Oh my gods, Jack are you okay!"

”Don’t worry, it’ll grow back," and just as he said she saw the ice particles slowly building to form a new hand.

"Great, that’s really great. “ She said with honest relief and strained joy in her voice. “Now if you don’t finish what you started in me, I’m going to melt off more important things than just your damn hand, and I don’t think you can afford on that not growing fully back." Hestia practically growled, obviously upset at being pushed to the edge and not able to feel the rush of falling.

Jack on the other hand was completely oblivious, still waiting on his hand. “What are you talking abo... oh okay wait j-just wait you don’t have to take it that far." he quickly supplied taking a step back at the fiery look she was giving him. "But I mean am I really that good."

"Yup, I'm going to burn your balls off now."

“Whoa wait, wait I’m sorry, you’re going to need it for later anyway.” He however saw the real growing threat in her eyes, and decided on a different approach of comfort “How about I finish you as soon as my hand is restored?" He said with sincere apology, and slight fear at her seriousness.

"No it is too late, the moment has passed, but thanks." she said this while crouching down to draw lines in the sand, obviously disappointed, and embarrassed at being so vulnerable.

Jack took sympathy on her and hated to see her upset. He knelt down beside her, wrapping her in his arms before kissing her temple. He waited for her to relax in his arms before he continued.

“I’m sorry, but your body just makes me melt, your too beautiful for me," that made her smirk, "how about I treat you to dinner tonight and anything else you'd like for the evening, eh, what do you say."

”Okay, but anything I want?"

”Absolutely... why?

”Well..." she slowly leaned in to whisper into his ear.

Jacks eyes grew wide as he heard her request: “What! My whole face would melt off with that! Besides when do I get a turn at being pleased?

The Hearth goddess blushed and looked away," Pleasing your women should be satisfactory enough, besides you have a big head, it’ll take a while before it’s gone."  
He stared at her for a while before giving a chuckle and standing up. "How about we have dinner first and then we’ll discuss all your dirty little desires later. You’re the Hearth, weren’t you supposed to be family friendly and all that. "

"Whatever" but, she says it with a smile slowly creeping across her features, so he knows all is well between them.  
Jack extends his arm toward her and she took his newly reformed hand, standing up. They walked off silently into the cool evening air, excited for what else the night would bring for them.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“By the way your hand smells like…"

Hestia began to say, but everything changed when the fire nation attacked.


End file.
